User blog:Godkombat21/Killer Croc vs Sabertooth
Killer Croc, the canibalistic killer, strong enough to stack up to Bane VS Sabretooth, the ruthless mutent, determined to kill Wolverine WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?! Killer Croc Saberetooth X-factors KC/ST Strength 100/95 Healing 85/95 Furiocity 100/100 Stamina 95/90 Battle Gotham city 12:30 PM Sabretooth approaches a nightclub in Gotham, this club has been deemed a safehouse for villains and is the hanging spot for most of Batman's enemies. Sabretooth enters, gaining some unwanted attention from the villains inside the club. "Whao who let the freak in here?" Joker laughs. Sabretooth pays no mind to the comment. He approaches the counter. "I'm looking for someone by the name of Killer Croc." A loud gasp fills the club. "You called." a booming voice yells out. Standing at the door is a reptilian man looking creature. "You're Killer Croc?" Sabretooth askes. "In the living flesh." Croc responds. "Alright you're comming with me, the doctor needs new mutants for weapon X." "MUTANTS!?" Croc yells inraged. Sabretooth steps back noticing he has offended Killer croc. "Look I'm not asking you to come with me I'm telling you." Sabretooth says. The clkub fills with laughter. "You telling me what to do?" Croc laughs. But his laughter is silenced when sabretooth throws him into a table. "That does it! Now it's personal!" Outside the club Batman and Wolverine examine the building. Are you sure this is where you tracked this 'Sabertooth' creature?" "Trust me, I know this guy like the back of my hand." Suddenly before their very eyes Sabretooth is sent crashing through the walls of the nightclub. From the hole in the wall, Killer Croc steps out. He cracks his knuckles. "I'm going to enjoy stomping your face in." Sabretooth gets up. "Really try these on for size!" He contracts his claws and cuts Killer Croc accross the chest, but it doesn't peirce his skin. Croc laughs and punches him in the face. Batmans eyes widen as he watches the battle. Sabretooth stands up and sees police closing into the area. He suddenly lifts up a manhole cover and jumps into the sewer. "You can't run from me!" Croc yells and jumps in after him. Batman stands up. "Come on we have to stop them." "Why bother? They're just gonna end up killing eachother. It's a win/win situation." Batman glares at Wolverine. "You're no fun bats, you know that? Sewers of Gotham 1:15 Sabretooth walks through the dank waters, looking around incase Croc pops up. Suddenly an eerie laugh fills the walls. "You can't hide from me, I've got your scent." Sabretooth contracts his claws, bracing for the worst. Suddenly Crocs hand pops out and grabs him by the leg, and pulls him into the sewege water. He struggles to see through the murky water as Killer Croc punches him repeatadly. Finally he punches him out of the water. Sabretooth recovers and gets up. Seeing the croc starting to resurface he quickly jumps and hides in the shadows. Croc rises from the water sniffing the air. He looks around and out of no where Sabretooth jumps on his back. Croc roars in pain as Sabretooth sinks his claws into the soft hide of his neck. Croc reacts violantly and bashes him against the sewer walls to shake him of. It works and Sabretooth is forced to let go. Croc retaliates by chucking Boulders, which Sabretooth manages to avoid. Sabretooth jumps aiming for the neck but then Croc punches him square in the face into the wall. He then grabs him by the throat. "I'm going to enjoy feasting on your bones." Croc says before biting off his head. Winner: Killer Croc Arkham Asylum 2:15 "Well ones in custody, and the others dead." The warden says to Batman and Wolverine. "See bats, Crocs locked up and Sabretooths death. Win/win." Batman glares again. "I gotta get back to my turf, hope we meet again." Wolverine says and leaves the asylum. Category:Blog posts